Toto
Kirsten Dayhttps://www.facebook.com/LoveNikkiGame/photos/a.1154269491350880/1189867091124453/ Yan Meng Meng 谷口夢奈 }} Toto is a character in Love Nikki. She is a girl from the Apple Federation, best known for being romantic and going on a multitude of dates. Bio Appearance Toto has a cute appearance, with shoulder-length wavy brown hair and cute outfits. She has a round face with light blue eyes. Her normal clothing is a dark blue and white short dress and dark blue and silver high heels. Personality Toto is always searching for her ideal boyfriend. With each one, she takes it seriously and gives the relationship everything she has. She strongly believes she will meet her prince one day so that she can be happy like her mother.Rosy Waltz She's also a little naive, not understanding Momo's snarky sarcasm. History Year 665 Toto grew up with her mother and father in Welton. Every night, her mother would read her fairy tales. However, her parents did not act like the parents of her peers: her father was often busy, and they did not take her places. This caused Toto to feel isolated from her classmates. One day, her dad unexpectedly picked her up and they had dinner as a family. However, that same evening, her parents had a talk where they decided to separate, and Toto never saw her father again.Garden Secret/Map Toto grew skeptical of love, criticizing the message of an opera her mother took her too for implying that the princess needed a prince to defeat the witch. She wanted to comfort her mother, and later that night, she told her mother that she was the most beautiful princess. That year, on her mother's birthday, her mother asked Toto to make a wish, but Toto used the wish to wish that her mother could become a real princess that lived happily every day. Several years later, Toto's mother began to smile more and dress up before going out. On her birthday that year, her mother asked Toto if she would be okay if someone else celebrated with them. Toto and her mother went to meet the man her mother was dating, and Toto saw how happy she was with him. When the man asked if he could look after Toto and her mother, Toto agreed, knowing it would make her mother happy. Year 680 While in Wheat Field, Toto stressed about what to wear on a date. After Nikki helped her, Toto expressed her desire to compete more with her and gives her directions.V1: 1-5 Toto, Girl in Love (1) They continued to run into Toto all across Miraland, and each time she had a new boyfriend. Nikki showed her happiness and helped her dress up for various dates, while Momo chided her for switching boyfriends and Bobo seemed jealous that she hadn't even had one boyfriend. Relationships Mother Toto and her mother are extremely close, increasingly so after Toto's father left. They both want the best for each other only, perhaps best demonstrated when Toto's mother asked Toto to make a wish on her own birthday, and Toto used it to wish for her mother's happiness. They share many heart-to-hearts, especially one in which Toto's mother assures her that one day Toto will find her own prince if she searches for him. Aries photographer Toto's first boyfriend was an Aries photographer. Nikki helped give her ideas on what to wear on her date with him.V1: 1-5 Toto, Girl in Love (1) The next time Toto sees Nikki, she tells her that the date went well. Capricorn theatre manager Toto's next boyfriend was a Capricorn theatre manager working in Cicia. Toto says she is going rowing on their date together. Nikki and Momo end up going rowing with them, but on a different boat.V1: 2-4 Toto, Girl in Love! (2) Aquarius painter Toto's third boyfriend was an Aquarius painter, who she goes to the hot springs with.V1: 3-6 Toto, Girl In Love (3) In a commission request, she reveals he wanted to paint her in a bathrobe.Commissions#3-2 Hot Spring Night Leo CEO Toto's fourth boyfriend was a Leo CEO who she met at a wine party. The next day, she went on a date with him at the rose garden in Wintermount, wearing subtle floral patterns.V1: 4-4 Toto, Girl In Love (4) Cancer boyfriend Toto's fifth boyfriend was a Cancer, though his occupation was not revealed. He was described as thoughtful and gentle. Toto had a date with him in the Flower Field, which she felt was a romantic spot, and they watched the flowers in the evening. She wore a kimono to the date.V1: 6-S3 Sexy Dancer Sofia Libra designer Toto's sixth boyfriend was a talented Libra designer. She praised his designs to Nikki, saying they were beautiful.V1: 7-S2 Toto, Girl in Love (6) Scorpio doctor Toto's seventh boyfriend was a Scorpio doctor. She met him when she was sick and had to go to the hospital, and noticed how handsome he looked in his white coat. A week later, she and him went on a date in the bar in Royal City, Lilith at night, where she wore a sassy, mature outfit.V1: 9-S3 Toto, Girl in Love (7) Sagittarius actor Toto's eighth boyfriend was a handsome Sagittarius actor. He acted as a police officer at some point, which Toto witnessed. He was into lively and cheerful girls.V1: 11-S3 Toto, Girl in Love (8) Gemini writer Toto's ninth boyfriend was a Gemini writer. Toto believed he had the potential to become a best-selling novelist and that everyone in Miraland would read his books. However, she admitted his novel wasn't going well and that he was going to the Wasteland to do research on customs and gain inspiration. She dresses in wasteland clothing in order to help him in this task.15-S2 Toto, Girl in Love (9) Quotes Timeline= *"Opportunities are there for those who are prepared. So I always dress up when I go out." |-|Styling Battle = *"Attractive smile kills all gentlemen." — using Smile. *"Now I know why you have no boyfriend!" — using Critical Eye. *"This pair of socks is perfect for carrying his gift!" — using Gift. *"This pair of shoes is not suitable for a date." — using Clock. *"Enough sleep is the secret for keeping beautiful." — using Sleeping. Name by Server Trivia * Toto has not yet dated anybody that we know of from these signs: Taurus, Virgo, Pisces. * It is said that after she finishes the twelve zodiacs, she might go through the alphabet.Quirky Gallery Toto 2.png Garden Secret Toto.png|Toto and her mother in Garden Secret References Navigation Category:Females Category:Apple Federal Category:Characters Category:Love Nikki Characters